MY HoN Truth or Dare Fiction
by IGlompedYourMangaAnime
Summary: Ok, I wrote this 'cause I was bored, hope ya laugh and reply so I can finish this sucker. T for now...


Another Torture HoN Truth or Dare

Chapter 1; NOT AGAIN!

(Blackness)

Stark; Ahh come on! Not again!

Damien; Why does this keep happening?

Zoey; It's okay guys, Stark please calm down... *Touches his arm*

Stark; *Sighs* Okay, But atleast can somebody turn on a damn light in this place!

Unknown (Me); Alright. Jamie turn on the Damn lights!

Jamie; Yes ma'am

(Lights pop on and it shows every Character in the story all in a giant room, it also shows a tall brunnette, wearing street clothes, grinning evilly)

Aurox; Who are you?

Neferet; And what do you want with us?

Unknown (Me); You guys can call me Kitty, and what I want from you Neferet, Is your death, but sadly thats not gonna happen is it, Thanthos? *Looks hopeful*

Thanthos; *Shakes Head* No I don't think so yet, Child.

Kitty (Me); Damn... *Mutters*

Kalona; *Stands infront of Thanthos* What are you going to do to us Child?

Kitty (Me); *Bored* Nothing much... I was just bored and alone so I thought we could all play Truth or Dare...

(Rest of Cast Facepalms)

Jack; Your not gonna Kill us or make us do anything painful, are you?

(Guardian's of the Ace, Sgiach, and Seoras Raised they're eyebrows)

Kitty (Me); Nope. Well not all of you... *Glares at Neferet*

Neferet; *Quiet*

Jack; YAY!

Kitty; *Chuckles and pats Jack on the Head* So anyone got anything to add?

(Everybody; Silence)

Me; Didn't think so, now... Stark! Truth or Dare?

Stark; giving us an option?

Me; Yep. It's to boring if I don't

Stark; True, anyway, Dare.

Zoey; It is very nice anyway, *Sits on one of the couches*

Damien; Yeah, for a kidnapper, you do treat your Victims nicely. *Lays down and cuddles with Jack*

Jack; Yeah, Thanks for bringing me back!

Me; Anytime.

Aphrodite; So how long do you plan on keeping us here? *Sits in a leather chair with Darius*

Me; Does it matter? You guys don't have plans for the next... 7 months.

Everyone; Not really

Me; Good, now anyone want anything to drink while I think of Stark's dare?

Jack; Yes Please!

Damien; Yes, thank you.

Zoey; Yeah, I'm thristy.

Stark; As long as you don't poision it...

Me; I won't

Darius; Yes

Aphrodite; You got any Wine? I feel like I'm gonna need to get Drunk for this one...

Me; Yeah, but only if Darius keeps an eye on your Drinking, *Gives Darius a hard look*

Darius; I will.

Me; Ok. So I'm guessing everyone wants a drink?

(Everyone; *Agrees*)

Me; Ok, Jamie! Get my guest the drinks of their choice, and bring me my Coka-cola! *Yells*

Jamie; Yes Ma'am *Brings everyone their drinks*

Stark; *Takes Zoey's brownpop and glares at me* You didn't poison these did you?

Me; *Shakes head* You all -Except for Neferet and the Bad red-fledglings- are my idols! I would never poison your drinks! *Honestly*

Stark; Fine... *Hands Zoey her brown pop back*

Zoey; Don't you ever take my Brownpop, Again. *Calm but Deadly*

Stark; *Nods* Yes, dear

Zoey; *Smiles and begin's sipping on her Brownpop*

Nerferet; *Takes a drink of wine and then dies*

Stark; What the Fuck! I thought you said you didn't poison the drinks!

Me; I Didn't poison your drinks, only her's.

Stark; . . . You are crazy

Me; Thank you!

Stark; It wasn't a comple-

Me; I got it!

Stark; *Growls*

Me; Stark I dare you to poke Darius!

Stark; Really? Thats all?

Me; Yep! He reminds me of a Bear, -in a nice way- that loves his honey, who is Aphrodite!

Stark; *Sighs* Whatever, *walks over to Darius and pokes him*

Darius; *Sighs* Please go away Stark...

Stark; Fine *Walks away*

Me; Hmm I always pictured that more differently...

Aphrodite; I love you Darius! *Drunk*

Me; I thought you said you were gonna watch her!

Darius; I am, She gets amazingly drunk quickly... *Holds Aphrodite*

Me; Well you watch her then!

Aphrodite; Here Kitty Kitty! *Tries to get out of Darius' hold*

Zoey; She never gets this way!

Me; Maybe all the stress has finally got to her, and this is a way for her to let loose some of that pent up stress.

Everyone; . . .

Me; What? I read...

Rephaim; Maybe we should move on...

Stevie Rae; I agree with Rephaim on this one ya'll

Me; I second that notion! Now who's my next victim...

Aphrodite; Me! Me! PICK ME!

Me; Okay... Aphrodite Truth or Dare?

Aphrodite; Truth!

Me;Okay, Would you have 1 baby with Darius?

Aphrodite; Nope. *Shakes head*

Darius; *Frowns*

Aphrodite; I wanna have A million babies with him! *Hugs Darius*

Me; You Lucky Dog.

Darius, *Hugs Aphrodite Back*

Aphrodite; How many babies do you want Darius? *Slurred*

Darius; As many as you do, My Beauty.

Me; Kiss ass *Whispers to Zoey and Stark*

Zoey; I think it's sweet!

Stark; I think he's whipped.

Zoey; So are you.

Stark; Not as bad as he is.

Zoey; Maybe.

Erin; *Cuddles with T.J.* I have to agree with Stark, the man is whipped.

Shuanee; I think it's good that he wants to have children. He'd be a good Father... *Frowns and looks down*

Nisroc; *Nods*

Rephaim; I agree with Shuanee, He would be an exelent Father.

Stevie Rae; Yep. Darius will be a perfect Bo and an even more perfect Daddy! *Cuddles up to Rephaim*

Rephaim; *Hugs Stevie Rae*

Me; AWWW! I love romantic scenes! This is so nice! *Cries*

Shuanee; *rubs my back* I know right! It's such a nice change from all the life-threatin' crap!

Johnny B.; Ok, who's next?

Me; Oh right, um... Johnny B. Truth or Death?

Johnny B.; Death?

Me; Oops sorry, I meant Truth or Dare?

Johnny B.; Dare! I ain't no pussy!

Me; Why are you calling yourself a cat?

Johnny B.; What the hell are you talking about girl?

Me; Pussy means Cat.

Johnny B.; In what world?

Me; Scotland.

Stark; She's got you on that one.

Johnny B.; Where'd you learn that?

Me; I read.

Stark; I'm Scottish.

Me; Anyhoo, enough of the Dictionary talk! Johnny B. I dare you to kiss the person on your right! (Which just happens to be Nicole!)

Nicole; you try it Steriod-boy, and I'll ripp you a new ass-hole!

Me; *Coughs* Bitch

Nicole; What did you just call m- *Stopped by Johnny B. kissing her.*

Johnny B.; Oh gross! You taste like dirt!

Nicole; And your about to die! *Lunges for Johnny B.*

Zoey; Stark!

Stark; *Lunges for Nicole, and tackles her to the ground*

Johnny B.; Thanks man!

Zoey; *Holds onto Stevie Rae*

Stark; *Throws her into a wall, and stands defencively infront of Zoey.*

Me; You know in hense-sight, I should have seen this coming... *Shakes head*

Me Again; Dallas! Control your Mutt!

Nicole;What did you just call me?

Dallas; Enough Nicole!

Nicole; *Walks back over to him like a dog with her tail inbetween her legs*

Erin; Down Bitch. Down.

Me; *Laughs*Nice one

Erin; Thank you very much.

Shuanee; I thought it was funny to...

Erin; Thanks *Without even looking at her*

Me; *Shakes head, and goes to sit next to Shuanee* Don't be a Bitch, Erin!

Stevie Rae; Yeah, Ya'll be nice!

Everyone eles; . . . *Broke out laughing*

Stevie Rae; What's so funny Ya'll?

Zoey; N-nothing! *stops laughing* Just taking a trip down memory-lane

Damien; Yeah, when all we had to worry about was rejecting the change,or when our next Parent's night was... *Sighs*

(All of the regular Cast sighs)

Nyx (Now I'm offically different from every other HoN Truth or Dare writer, YAY!); Merry Meet, My Children (She's wearing a white greek style dress, with a star-headress)

(Everybody:*stares up in awe* Merry Meet, My Goddess (Nyx if your Zoey, Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, and Sylvia (Yes I brought her))

Me; Merry Meet, Nyx. *Places fist over heart and bows*(What? I follow all God's and Goddess' from every religon, I believe in all of them. Not just one, but if I had to chose, It'd either be; Athena, Artemis or Nyx.)

(A handsome Bronze haired man with golden wings steps out from behind her,(Now guess who he is.) And all of the Son's of Erubus fall down on to one knee, they're fist' over they're hearts, and heads bowed in respect. (Need another clue? Then your stupid))

Erubus; Merry Meet, My Son's.

(All of the Son's of Erubus; Merry Meet, Erubus.)

Nyx; How are you all? *Smiles warmly*

(Everybody nodded, and or Shrugged)

Stark; Everyone is fine, minus the fact that a Physco has us locked up!

Me; Hey, It could be worse.

Stark; *Nods* True.

Aphrodite; Mama! Me and Darius are gonna have a Million babies! *Tries to hug Nyx, but since Nyx is floating, she walks right under her,and lands on the floor.* Ouchie! Darius! The Floor Tripped me!

Darius; *Runs over to Aphrodite, and picks her up* My apollogies, *Bows his head to Nyx and Erubus, before turning to me*

Me; There's a little spare bedroom over there, *Points to a oak-wood door* Feel free to use it.

Darius;*Nodds to me, and walks over to the door, a screaming Aphrodite in his arms* 

Me; Your gonna have to excuse Aphrodite, all this stress has finally gotten to her, *Bow's my head to Nyx.*

Nyx; I had a feeling... *Looks sadly to Aphrodite*

Me; She's in good hands, Darius Loves her with his whole, entire being.

Nyx; I know, Child.

Johnny B.; Not to sound rude, but can we dare Erik now?

Erik; Hey!

Me; Yeah, sure. Whatever

Erik; Damn you

Me; Just shut up. I could just as easily poison your drink for calling Zoey a slut. And not feel any guilt from it.

Erik; *Takes a Step Back*

Me; Now, Erik. Truth or Dare?

Erik; Truth

Me; What crawled up your ass and died?

(Everyone; Laughs)

Erik; Nothing you little troll.

Me; Little? I'm as tall as you! Unless your calling yourself a troll...

Erik; Why you little-

Neferet; *Appears in a thick black choking darkness* I'm back, you didn't think a little poison would kill me, now did you?

Me; Nope. But I do want you to meet someone,

Neferet; Who?

Me; *Grins and gestures to Erubus* Bitch of Darkness, meet God of Darkness.

Stark; *Laughs* Good one

Zoey; Yeah, that was pretty funny.

Sgiach; Children are very amusing

Seoras; More like need a good thrashing to meh. *Glares at Neferet*

Neferet; Ah, Seoras. It's a pleasure to see you again, *Smiles fakely*

Seoras; Whateveh yeh say, hag.

(Everyone eles (Including the goddess); *Snickers*)

Me; Okay, now that was a goodone!

Erik; So whos next...?

Me; I don't knows

Damien; Ah! Bad Grammar!

Me; Don't turn into a school teacher please.

Damien; *Sighs* Alright

Me; YAY's. Now, who's going to be my next victim...

(Everyone sits back down, even Nyx and Erubus sat on a love-seat all curled up with each-other)

Jack; Wait! Where's Neferet?

Me; I might have tied her up and thrown her down a well in a bucket. *Goes back to looking*

(Everyone eles; *Shocked*)

Me; What?

(Everyone eles; *Shook they're heads*)

Me; Okay..? Weird-o's.

Damien; So you've choosen your victim?

Me; Yep!

Damien; Who?

Me; You!

Damien; Oh man...

Me; Don't be nervous! Damien, Truth or Dare?

Damien; Dare, I guess...

Me; Perfect! Now you have to kiss a boy, and like it!

Zoey; Isn't that a song?

Me; Yep.

Zoey; Alright...

Me; So n- *Cuts off when I see Damien french kissing with Jack* Took you no time for that one, *Mumbles underbreath*

Stark; Man

Erin; Whoa...

Shuanee; How sweet!

Shannoncampton; Boy does he work fast!

Erik; Wow...

Rephaim; *Shakes head*

Stevie Rae; Awww!

Me; Okay! Give'em some privicy!*Puts up a black screen*

(Darius comes out with a sober-drunk Aphrodite)

Aphrodite; Shut up anybody with a wise-crack.

Me/Shuanee/Stevie Rae/Red and Deino; She's back!

Me; Aphrodite! Truth or Dare?

Aphrodite; Dare

Me; I dare you to tell Darius how many men you've slept with, and then tell us if you've slept with him or not.

Aphrodite; Your a Bitch

Me; Yes. Yes I am.

Aphrodite; *Leans over and whispers in Darius' ear*

Darius; It's alright, I don't really care how many men you've been with, just that your mine.

Girls; Awww!

Aphrodite; *Smiles weakly at him* Thank you. *Turns hateful glaze on us* No we haven't.

Me; I already knew that.

Aphrodite; Ofcourse you did.

Me; Sit bitch. Sit.

Zoey; Enough!

Me; Fine *glares at Neferet's Closet*

Neferet; *Bangs on Door*

Me; *Evil Grins* It's made so that no EVIL thing -or Bitch- can pass, have fun trying to get out!

Stark; Does anyone eles fear and Respect her?

(Everyone eles; *Nods head*)

Me; Aww! You guys are awesomes!

Damien; *Groans* More wrong Grammar!

Jack; *Giggles* Oh, come on!

(Kiss-y noises continue)

Me; Ok...

Erin; Very nasty

Stark; Dude...

Shuanee; . . . Weirded out. Majorly.

Shannoncampton; Agreed.

Red; Ok, a little more than my all to virgin-mind needed to hear!

Me; Ah-Ha!

Red; What?

Me; Red, Truth or Dare?

Red; Dare. Do your worst.

Me; *Evil Grins* Oh trust me I will!

Red; *Gulps*

Me; I dare you to french-kiss the warrior nearest to you!

Red; *Looks around* There are no Son's of Erubus anywhere near me

Me; *Evil grins* Oh but dear, I never said a Son of Erubus, I said a Warrior. And your in luck, there's one sitting next to you right now!

Red; Ah hell... *turns to her right and see's him*

Warrior; (the one from burned, you know, the mountain that escorted Darius and Aphrodite to their rooms on one with the gentle voice, well kinda,) *Looks shocked for a moment*

Me; So that you 2 can have a little privicy, theres the closet, you have to stay in there for 7 minutes, and I swear, no one will be spying on you.

Red; Ok... *Nervously leads the warrior to the closet.*

Me; Sorry about sinking your Warrior into that Sgiach...

Seoras; Believh meh, He ain't sufferin'

Stark; Agreed.

Me; Alright, but I do believe our viewers want to watch all kissing/Making out scenes, so there gonna go to Camera 2, and were all gonna sit here and have a nice little chat. Go to Camera 2!

Camera Man; Which ones 2?

Me; The Make-out Closet!

Camera Man; Alright

(Camera switches)

(Camera 2, Secret Make-out Closet Camera)

Red; *Looks nervously around the closet,* I'm really sorry about all this...

Jamie (That's what I'm calling him now, don't like it, well you can suck it); Its' alrigth lass...

Red; *Shakes head* If you want we can just stand in here for 7 minutes

Readers; Awww! No Fair! (You can't be heard by them.)

Jamie; *Walks closer and touches her sholder,* Its' alright Lass, *Leans down and gently kisses her*

Readers; HOLY SHIT! (Still can't be heard)

Red; *Wraps arm's around his neck.*

Readers; Double shit! (You guys STILL cannot be heard!)

XXCLIFFHANGER!XXX

Don't you all just hate me right now?

Anyway you know the drill, no less than 7 reviews, so you'd better review!


End file.
